


Wrapped around Your Finger

by ifitships_isits



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Jock Bucky, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Teacher Darcy!, Teacher Steve, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's grades are dropping, and Steve can't have his star player failing.  Maybe they can work something out with Darcy to help the kid out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped around Your Finger

Steve and Darcy had met in college, after he had served six years in Afghanistan. He was a few years older than her, and had seen death and war. She was a 22 year old who had gone straight to college after graduation from a nameless town in New Mexico. He had made a short joke and all 5’4” Darcy had kicked him in the shins. He had apologised, and they had exchanged numbers, since they were majoring in Education, with a few different classes, but enough overlap to eventually fall in love. Steve proposed to her on graduation. They got married in her parent’s backyard which overlooked a golf course. They had been lucky enough to get a contract at the same school, although it was a small town in the middle of nowhere.  
While Darcy was in her office grading papers at lunch, her computer alerts her to a new email through the school’s server. It was from Steve.She was puzzled. What on Earth would he need to send an email to her about? Reading the subheader, she noticed the name attached. James Barnes. Steve’s pet project and godson, (She was beginning to get suspicious about why Steve had applied here,) The star football player. The golden boy. Darcy kinda hated him, for being everything that would have ignored her in high school.  
Shit.  
She shouldn’t be having thoughts of the teen bending her over and fucking her over her desk. (Oh, yes, she may be married, and he was only 16, but it was just a fantasy, she’d never act on it. What Steve and Bucky didn’t know about her lurid fantasies wouldn’t hurt her.) 

They had had this fight before. Steve was adamant that James, or Bucky as he liked to be called, was going to be a football star, if he could keep Bucky happy and on track. The kid had the talent, a trait passed on by his father, from Steve’s childhood stories, and Steve had promised his old buddy to watch out for him when he died. She saw it as loyal and kind of cute at first. But the more he was around, the more he pushed his way into her life. Everytime she turned around, he was there.  
The boy was too arrogant and full of himself for his own good. She resented the way he would use his looks and small town fame to get out of trouble. Most of the teachers in the school gave him a free pass, but Darcy was determined to get the kid to learn something before he moved on. After catching him turning in work that was clearly not his own,she had put Bucky on academic suspension. Steve had thrown a fit and spent a week giving her the cold shoulder, sleeping on the couch. She sighed and opened the email.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She had agreed to the meeting, wondering whether or not Steve would finally get over his anger and move back into the bedroom. The email had said that Steve had taken Bucky’s academic career under consideration, and was willing to help the kid bring his grades back up. She was relieved. Hopefully, Steve could talk to the young man and this little hiccup could be forgotten. 

Bucky arrived early, knocking on the door of her small office in the back of her classroom with that same arrogant smile she’d seen him wear in the halls when he had half the cheer squad hanging off him. Damn that smirk.  
She gave him a tight smile, and waved at one of the chairs that barely fit in front of her desk. Steve had often complained her office was too small, being 6’6” and broad as hell. He frowned, looking at her with a puzzled expression.  
“Steve isn’t here yet. If you could just wait, I’ll send him a text.” Bucky took a seat, smirking.  
Darcy picks up her phone, firing off a text reminding Steve HE was the one that requested this meeting, and if he wanted her to help the boy, he should at least have the courtesy to show up.  
She sighed, setting down her phone and looking up at Bucky. He’s looking her over, in a way that makes her vaguely uncomfortable. Bucky had stopped flirting with her during school hours except that one time he cornering her in once after class and offering to “help her remove that stick from her ass”. She had told Steve, hoping he would talk to the boy, knowing taking her complaint to the principal was useless.  
For a few weeks, it had helped. Lately, Bucky had been oddly quiet. He hadn’t acted out in class and was actually paying attention. When he came over, he was respectful. She was happy with Steve’s effect on the boy. He was 16 years old. What the hell was he doing flirting with a woman ten years older than him anyway? She knew Bucky had plenty of girls his own age. On top of the fact she was married. She looked at her watch, and at the door. Bucky’s phone went off, and Darcy frowned at him. He pulls it out of his pocket, reading the message with a smirk and sliding his backpack onto the small desk.  
“He says he’ll be here in twenty minutes. Calm down, doll.”  
Darcy is shocked. The only one who called her “Doll” was Steve.  
“Mr. Buchanan, you will not call me that.” Darcy demands.  
“What would you prefer I call you, sweetheart? Or maybe Baby?” He gets up, walking around the desk and crowding her seat against the wall. She stood (or rather sat) her ground, crossing her arms. He leaned in, his lips almost brushing hers.  
“I happen to like Doll. It suits you. You are just a little thing, aren’t tcha?”  
He brings his hand up to caress her cheek. His fingers touched this one spot right behind her ear only one other man had ever been able to find... She notices his muscles ripple under his tight henley. Damnit. She had a huge weakness for muscles. She hadn’t been paying attention much, actively trying to avoid looking at him in class and would disappear upstairs every time he came over to visit Steve. She had told Steve more than once all her boyfriends had been buff, like him. She swallowed and licked her lips.  
Did Steve tell him that?  
Bucky’s smile floated between them, when he hears the door to the classroom open and Bucky stands up and steps away, almost colliding with the wall. Steve comes in,giving Bucky a knowing look, and leans over the small desk to give Darcy a quick peck on the cheek. He pauses, noticing the blush on Darcy’s face. Bucky gives him a cocky smile. Steve grins back. Darcy begins to suspect an alternative motive to this meeting.  
Steve started.  
“Darcy. I know you think you know what happened, but you’re wrong. See,I know he didn’t cheat, because I helped him.”  
Darcy snorted. “Are you serious?” She said looking at Bucky. 

“Steve gave me hand, doll, but I did all the work myself.”  
Darcy rolls her eyes. “I asked you not to call me that.”  
Bucky reaches over his shoulder to scratch his back, his shirt riding up showing off his abs and flexing his arm. Steve watches Darcy’s eyes darting over Bucky.  
“Darcy, he can prove it. Bucky, get out your notebook.” Bucky stiffens.  
“Come on, Steve. Don’t make me.” Bucky was blushing. He brings his hand up to his hair, about chin length, pushing it out of his face.  
“Bucky, get the notebook.”  
Bucky reluctantly steps over to his bag, unzipping it. He get out a battered notebook, and hands it to Darcy.  
“Please don’t get mad. I just kinda just started drawing when I was taking notes. Steve’s seen ‘em.”  
Darcy glances over at Steve, who tenses up.  
“The kid has a gift. Just like his old man. Doesn’t mean nothing by it.” He grins nervously.  
She opens the notebook. It’s a chaos of notes in Bucky’s familiar scrawl and drawings. Mostly of her. They start out innocent enough.  
Darcy unpacking the kitchen when they moved in. Darcy standing at the front of the class teaching. Everyday actions that he captured Darcy in, sometimes adding Steve or himself. But as the notes continue, the drawings take a decidedly NOT innocent turn.  
One of Darcy in the garden tub she had finally convinced Steve to put in after the first month of school. Although she was impressed with the way the bubbles covered her, hinting at the curve of her breast. One leg was over the edge, calf drawn almost invitingly over the top.  
She remembered Bucky had helped Steve install it, and been watching her closely that day. She noticed his style had changed between the drawings. Her form took on the pin up girl look from the 50’s. She read the date of the notes. It matched with the date they started learning about the war. 

The notes became more clear, less a hastily scribbled mess and more detailed. There were even side notes that she remembered joking about in class or references to book she had mentioned, along with several notes from Steve, helping the young man put together the paper. There was also a couple of notes on the side in Steve’s hand that made her a bit warm about the drawings.  
“Buck, nice one!”  
You style is just like your old man’s!”  
“Hey! Quit spying on my girl Buck!”  
She looked between the two of them. They were both blushing.  
“Were you spying on me?” She whispered, sounding betrayed.  
Bucky shook his head ventamatic.  
“No, doll. It was just me imagining…”  
“Bucky, I ask you not to call me that.” Darcy snaps out.  
Something passes between Bucky and Steve with a look, and with a nod, Steve closes the office door and locks it. Darcy shoots a confused and slightly worried glance at Steve.  
“Keep looking, doll.” Steve says.  
Darcy reads the rough draft of Bucky’s paper, easily recognizes the elements of the finished piece. She shakes her head, smiling.  
“Bucky, I guess I was wrong. I’m so happy you started to focus.” She beamed up at him.  
“Not, finished, doll. Keep looking.” Bucky’s repeated use of Steve’s pet name from her was starting to have a warming effect on her. 

She flips the page. An almost naked Darcy, looking back at the observer. She was touching herself while fondling her nipple thru a sheer top. Steve stood behind her, a shadow making his face dark, but holding his hands on her shoulders. Steve’s hand writing: Something you want? Darcy felt herself start to get wet.

Another with Darcy on her knees, looking at the observer, licking her lips, a collar and leash around her neck. Steve stood beside, as always, other end of the leash gripped tightly in his hand.  
Steve comment: Win one more game, and ace this paper, and I’ll see what I can do.” Darcy rubs her thighs together and let out a little moan. She vaguely heard a chuckle from one of the boys, but ignored it. Bucky’s drawing were so lifelike!

Next one had Darcy bent over a desk, just like her fantasy. Steve stood behind her, one finger buried in her ass. His other hand was spreading her open to show her off. An invitation. She let out a little whimper, setting the notebook on the table.  
Bucky was on her in an instant. He pins her to the chair, mouth sealing with hers. She squeals in surprise, and her mouth opens, Bucky taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He thoroughly took her mouth, until Darcy was whining as he pulled back to give her a chance to breath.  
She heard Steve chuckle again, finally realising he had basically sold her out! She tried to push Bucky away just to have him pick her up and steal her seat, effectively settling her in his lap.

“Don’t be sore, doll. We can tell you want this as much as we do.” Bucky says as she squirms to get away. It only seems to make Bucky more determined to hold her, using it as an excuse to touch her. After a bit of a fuss, she settled down.  
“Even if that were true, “ Darcy said, trying not to sound like it was, “you had no way of knowing that, Steve.” She stares at him accusingly.  
“Doll, you talk in your sleep.” Steve says as Bucky licks at her neck, letting out a little growl. “It’s why I moved into the living room. You’ve been talking about fucking Bucky for months. And I didn’t think anything of it until Buck here ask me to help with this paper and I saw his drawings. I gave it a lot of thought, and decided if it keeps Bucky on track, I don’t mind sharing.” He grins. She can feel Bucky’s answering grin against her neck.  
He hands snake to the bottoms of her dress shirt, dexterous fingers making quick work of them. He continues to lick and suck at her neck, assaulting her senses and always coming back to that spot Steve had treacherously told Bucky about. She shrugs off the shirt, as Bucky helps her.  
She’s currently trying to struggle with her skirt, until Steve pulls her out of Bucky’s lap. Bucky stands up too. They are crowded in the tiny space between the wall and the desk, but Darcy realises Steve is pushing the desk away and making room for them. She feels Steve unzip the back of the modestly knee length skirt, pushing it down her hips to reveal cute little panties covered in tiny storm clouds and lightning bolts. Steve frowns.  
Darcy shrugs.  
“Harry Potter?” Bucky asks, running a finger under the waistband. Darcy shakes her head, letting out a giggle as Bucky found a few ticklish spots.  
“Oklahoma City Thunder.”  
“That’s baseketball, doll.” Bucky says, running his thumb across the top of her covered mound. The thunderclouds were growing dark. Crist she was wet.  
“It's my home team.”  
She gasps as he pushes them out of the way, brushing against her clit. Her knees buckle, but Steve wraps a hand around her waist to hold her up.  
She laughs, a hungry grin expression passing over her face.  
“Yeah, it drives him crazy.” Steve lets out a growl as Bucky laughs with Darcy.  
Bucky drags them down her thighs kissing his way down as he takes them off, tucking them in his pocket.  
“I think I’ll keep these. I might even try out for the basketball team.”  
Steve grumbles warningly. “Bucky….”  
“Don’t worry, Coach. Stark’s not going to steal me back. I’ve hated that guy since he gave me a D- for quitting to join your team. And he doesn’t have Darcy.”  
Bucky drops to his knees, bringing Darcy’s legs around his shoulders. Darcy is thrilled by the way the two of them just manhandled her, Steve holding her tight and her legs over Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky breathes across her, looking up at her face. She whimpers, trying to wiggle closer to him.  
He grins, kissing the top of her neatly trimmed patch.  
“Been waiting for this forever…” he dives in, relentlessly licking and sucking her folds as he slides his hands over each thigh, pulling her closer and spreading her wider. He starts groaning and she jerks helplessly as he takes her apart with his tongue and the vibrations sending shocks throughout her body. She bucks into him as he eases two fingers inside her already soaked pussy, clenching as she comes undone. She’s shocked at how quick he pushes her over the edge. Bucky pulls back, leaving his fingers inside, gently moving them as she comes down from her orgasm.  
“God, I’ve waiting to taste that since I first saw you.” He smiled at Steve as he leans back and admires the view. Darcy is panting and relaxed in Steve’s grip. He pulls his fingers out after a moment, and Darcy moans as he licks them clean.  
“You never cum that quick for me.” Steve whispers in her ear, sounding slightly disappointed and turned on at the same time. He nips at her ear as a retaliation. 

Bucky stands up, grabbing one of Darcy’s hands and running it over his crotch. Darcy instantly goes for the zipper, but Bucky bats her hand away.  
“No, doll. You get what I give you.”  
She whimpers and Steve whispers soothingly in her ear.  
“We’ll take care of you, doll. Just be patient.”  
Bucky smiles. “Always the man with the plan, coach. This one is my favorite one yet.”  
Buck starts unzipping his pants.  
“Woah, there. Don’t rush it Bucky. Darcy likes it slow, don’t ya, doll?” Steve says.  
Darcy has finally cleared the fog of her first ( of many! She hopes) orgasm today, and nods in agreement.  
Bucky looks concerned. He gently kisses her, tilting her head up to look her in the eyes.  
“You really ok with this?” Both men tense, afraid they may have read the situation wrong. What if Darcy said no? Had they fucked up? Bucky was getting nervous when Darcy responded to his kiss by biting his lip and sneaking a hand down the front of his pants, while grinding herself backwards into Steve.  
“Is someone going to fuck me or am I gonna have to find satisfaction elsewhere?” Darcy licks Bucky’s chin, while caressing his cock. Bucky doubled his efforts to undress, succeeding in getting them far enough down to give Darcy better access. Unzipping Steve, bringing out both cocks. She slides her hands up each one, pondering what she wants. Steve makes it easy for her.  
“Bend over the desk, doll. Let’s see if Bucky’s drawing does you justice.”  
“Oh god, yes.” She moans, moving over to the desk, and bending over, spreading her legs and arching her back. She winks back at Bucky, as she pulls some lube out of her desk, tossing it to Steve. He takes the bottle and lubes up a finger., walking over and showing off her pink holes to Bucky. He fists himself, biting his lip.  
“Damn, doll. I can’t draw worth a damn. So fucking pretty.”  
Steve slaps Darcy’s ass just to make it jiggle.  
“Isn’t she so pretty, Bucky?”  
Darcy giggles, Steve rubs his lubed finger over her asshole.  
“I’m gonna lose it you keep talking like that, coach.”  
“Oh, Darcy wouldn’t like that at all, Bucky.” He slides his finger into Darcy’s ass, a slow hiss leaves Darcy’s lips.  
“Careful, Steve. It’s been a week.” Darcy groans out, even as she pushes herself onto his finger as he pulls it out. He slaps her ass again, leaving a soft pink handprint. Darcy whimpers, freezes and holds still as Steve adds more lube and pushes a second finger beside the first. Bucky can see Darcy biting her lip and goes to the other side of the desk. As much as he loves the show, he wants Darcy to be happy. He leans down, capturing her lips on his and starts distracting her from Steve’s actions. He lifts her breasts, thumbing at her nipples. She starts to sigh and rock into Steve’s fingers again, as Bucky squeezes and pinches at her nipples until they are flushed and tender. Steve lifts one of her legs to the desk, and awkward position, but it gives him room to add a third finger, pushing more lube in as Darcy groans into Bucky’s mouth. She is trying to say something, but Bucky keeps kissing her. She knocks twice on the desk, and Steve instantly has his arms around her. Bucky looks at them worried.  
“Darcy? You Ok?” Steve asks, looking over Darcy.  
“Yeah, was about to fall. I don’t have all those muscles like you boys.” Steve lets Darcy lean against him, mouthing the words “later” to the confused Bucky. Bucky relaxes.  
“Well, since you're all tuckered out, I suppose Bucky and I can hold you, if you think you’re ready.” Steve reaches between her legs, feeling the lube and her own wetness. Darcy cants her hips towards his hand.  
“I’d say that was a yes. Bucky, sit on the desk.”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Bucky obeys, stroking his slightly flagging hard on. The site of Steve standing behind her and pushing her towards Bucky was definitely enough for him. Darcy climbed up and sat herself in one long slide onto his cock. She sat there, allowing herself to adjust to Bucky’s cock. Bucky stared in wonder at the beauty in his lap. Her pussy was so tight and wet around his cock, and her breast looked delicious. He leaned forward taking one peak in his lips as he traced the other with the tips of his fingers. He could feel her pussy clench as he grazed his teeth over the hard nub of her flesh. She rocked into him, allowing him to enjoy the softness of her form. But he wanted more. He wanted to push her over the edge. To feel the clench around more than his fingers. He was so damn close though. Darcy reached down between them touching herself and setting off a chain reaction that had him pretty much pistoning into her like an engine, with the same results. As she spasms on his cock, he loses it, and roars out his orgasm. Or he would have if not for Steve. Steve is instantly on him, hand around his throat as the other covers Bucky’s mouth as the boy empties himself into Darcy, the wave of panic making the orgasm more intense. Steve held his gaze for a moment, looking for a challenge in the boy’s eyes. Bucky looked back at Darcy, who was still shaking in his lap as he felt her gush between them. Her eyes were locked on Steve’s hands on Bucky. (which shouldn’t be nearly as arousing as she seemed to think it is. What kinda things were these two into? Bucky thought to himself. )  
“Ssshhh, Buck. You gonna get us fired and you expelled.” Steve slipped into his accent when he was nervous.  
Bucky nodded, eyes wide. He got it. Steve’s hands were gone. Bucky leaned back on his elbows. Darcy was flushed and panting, her chest flushed and Bucky noticed a small mark next to her nipple. He reaches for it rubbing his thumb over it, realizing it’s from his mouth.  
(oh shit, Steve would be pissed. This was HIS girl, not Bucky) Bucky’s brow drew together.  
“I’m sorry.” He says quietly. Darcy looks down at where his thumb is caressing the hickey and Bucky’s softening cock is starting to slip out. She leans over to him and kisses him gently.  
“It’s ok, Bucky. We just have to be careful. Can’t be loud here. Can’t leave marks others can see.”  
She slips her hand between them, dipping her fingers in the mess sliding down her thighs. She brings it to her lips, licking it off delightedly. Bucky catches her lips and tastes them together. It’s so filthy, but so fucking sexy. The taste is bland, no longer the sweet honey, mostly a little salty and bitter. The difference between her flavor from his earlier adventure between her thighs mingling with his cum. This was all new to him. He could tell he would quickly become addicted to her. He was already growing hard.  
Steve comes up behind Darcy, looking at Bucky over her shoulder, running his fingers over Darcy’s breasts. He notices the mark, but says nothing.  
“Our girl can be as quiet as a kitten, Bucky. But if you want her to make some noise, we have to play at home.” Bucky nods enthusiastically as Darcy leans back into Steve’s chest. He’s finally gotten naked himself, and Buck is a bit surprised at how much he enjoys the older man’s body. Aside from a few boners popped in the locker room, ( and hey, whether anyone admitted it or not, it happened) he had never been attracted to guys. But the way Steve used his body to frame Darcy, the times he had wrestled with the older man during practice…. Well, Bucky wasn’t completely opposed to whatever might happen. He certainly liked the way Steve ordered Darcy and him around. And the breath thing would be explored in the future.  
Darcy was rubbing against his length, making it even more soaked with them. Bucky was ready to go. He started to sit up, but Steve had other ideas. With a muted squeal, Darcy was spun around and bent over.  
Her cute little pucker twitched in anticipation.  
“Darcy still owes you an apology, doesn’t she, Bucky?” Buck nods dumbly.  
Steve smacks her ass again.  
“I bet she’s real sorry, Buck. But she needs to prove it.” Bucky can only barely nod as Steve rubs over his handprint.  
“Come on, Buck. Fill her up.” Steve said with a grin.  
“Bucky, fuck my ass, please?” Darcy whispered….  
Now how could he argue with that?  
Darcy is maneuvered until Bucky was at the edge of the desk, and he leaned forward to slide his now throbbing cock into Darcy’s tight asshole. If her pussy was perfect and tight around his cock, her ass was a revelation. He is smart enough to go slow, his first orgasm allowing him to take his time this time. She sighs as he pushes his way in, and starts to relax into it as Bucky bottoms out.  
He pulls out a little, watching her ass as his cock slides out. He stops, using his fingers to feel where they were joined, up the crack of her ass, over her spine. He stops at her neck, cupping her neck with his hand. She’s so small, he can almost wrap his hand completely around. He is unsure, however, and pulls her closer by wrapping his hand across her collar and pulling her upright, pressing her back against his chest. Steve followed, spreading Darcy’s legs and looking at her for confirmation. She nods slightly, biting at her lip again. Bucky felt Darcy tense up as Steve pushed into Darcy’s pussy. Despite having just cum, Bucky was close to the edge. He sees something pass between Darcy and Steve, and Steve freezes. Darcy taps Bucky’s hand where it rests against her collar.  
“Just hold still, sweetie. Steve will take care of us.” She twisted her head sideways to kiss Bucky, who responds with a grateful grunt. Bucky buries his nose into Darcy’s shoulder blade, inhaling her scent as Steve starts a slow grind that pushes Darcy into his cock. He knows Steve’s cock is only separated by a thin layer of tissue, and is still terrified he might hurt Darcy. She shivers against him as Steve slides deep inside. Darcy starts hissing out sinful whispers as Steve works himself in and out of Darcy, and Bucky just sits back and tries not to blow it.  
“Feels sooo, good Bucky… filled up to the brim and dripping with your cum… bet Steve here is fucking it back into me, gonna add some his own soon… So fucking full…” Darcy begins to thrust back and forth, using Steve’s arms for leverage. Bucky can feel Darcy’s orgasm building, and Steve’s breathing is getting uneven. He takes a chance and firmly grips at her breasts, pinching and kneading them as they get closer… Darcy starts muttering under her breath…”So fucking close, gonna cum so hard….” Bucky bites down on her ear as he fills her ass and her ass becomes a vicegrip on his dick, just the right side of painful. She sinks her teeth into Steve’s hard pec, setting him off just as Bucky is finishing his orgasm. Steve pulls off as he cums, painting Darcy’s pussy with his load, adding to the mess already dripping on her thighs. He takes his thumbs and rubs his cum into the skin over her thighs. Bucky slowly eases her off, careful to let her take her time. She still moans as he leaves her, and he can feel his cum slide over the head of his cock as he teases her used entrance. Steve is the first to speak.  
“I think we can forgive her, don’t you Bucky?” Bucky snorts, leans back, and gives a thumbs up before laying back on the small desk to catch his breath and enjoy this moment. Although he was (hopefully) going to have many more of them. He was really looking forward to getting Darcy back to Steve’s house, and seeing what kind of noises he could get Darcy to make. But he could wait.  
Bucky thinks to himself and grins, sitting up and grabbing Darcy. He kisses her, biting at her lower lip to tease her.  
“Am I gonna get a reward for the next paper I write?”  
Darcy and Steve smile at him. Steve grabs some wet wipes from Darcy’s desk drawer, and cleans up their girl and himself. Darcy snags one and cleans Bucky softly, helping him get dressed afterwards.  
“I think I can provide suitable motivation if you continue your efforts.” Darcy says, shimmying back into her skirt. Her panties are still in Bucky’s pocket, but Darcy doesn’t seem to mind. She’s buttoning Steve back into his jeans with the same care she helped Bucky with. Bucky grabs her shirt, and holds it out to her. Steve buttons her into it, smoothing the outfit to return it to (slightly) more presentable. Darcy hands him his notebook, and Bucky gives a shy smile as she compliments his drawings.  
“You are quite the artist, Bucky. You might even think about taking a few art classes next year.”  
"Sure thing, do... Darcy." Bucky catches himself. Darcy rolls her eyes. "Bucky, you can call me doll now, just not at school." She leans over to kiss him. Steve sighs, but doesn’t say anything. Bucky is unsure about anything beside securing a scholarship for football. Maybe the kid would enjoy art. But now Bucky had motivation, he is sure things will go smoothly. Everything is working out just fine.


End file.
